1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display devices capable of adjusting chromaticity coordinates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel display (FPD) which has found wide recent acceptance. The LCD includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light so as to form a desired image.
It is relatively easy to achieve a slim structure in an LCD. However, the LCD may have disadvantageously lower side visibility than front visibility. In order to avoid such a drawback, various kinds of liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed. As one example, a plane to line switching (PLS) mode has been developed, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate so as to realize a wide viewing angle.
In the meantime, an LCD in PLS mode requires an accurate color capture (ACC) compensation process in order to maintain color balance thereof. However, the ACC compensation process may cause a yellowish phenomenon on the LCD screen.
In order to avoid this yellowish phenomenon, a method has been suggested where thicknesses of color filters are differently adjusted in accordance with a corresponding color. In this case, the characteristics of the color filters may, however, be changed in accordance with the changed thickness, which may result in a further need for a new color-filter material.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.